1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to photovoltaic cells, and particularly to a matrix connected arrangement of such cells and electrical output leads.
2. General Description of the Prior Art
The use of photovoltaic cells for the production of power is clearly in its infancy. While the general principles are well known and have been for many years, the fact remains that there is still not available an economical form of photovoltaic device capable of competitively providing power for household or industrial use. The difficulty has been that thousands or hundreds of thousands of cells are necessary to produce sufficient power, and the cost per unit has simply been prohibitive.
It is, accordingly, the object and purpose of this invention to overcome this handicap and to enable the production in a single unitary structure of an almost limitless number of photovoltaic cells at a small fraction of the cost of manufacture heretofore experienced.